


Eclipse

by summerbutterfly



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: saiyuki_kinks, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were night and day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> A short fill written for a prompt at Saiyuki_Kinks.

They were night and day. Literally. One fair and golden, the other pale and dark and when they came together, the result was a violent eclipse of sexual energy that brought everything around them to a standstill.

It was beautiful. And as a connoisseur of all things carnal, it was important that he observe every chance he got.

It was his duty after all. His job to know what it looked like when his best friends filled the endless night time hours with the pursuit of pleasure. What Sanzo looked like when he was coming. What Hakkai looked like when he was concentrating on something other than keeping them alive, and what they looked like together, breathing and grinding and panting and _fucking_ like the world might end tomorrow.

Of course, in their line of work, that wasn’t exactly impossible.

Still, the answers weren’t all that surprising. Hakkai thrust with a delicate ferocity that would have been incongruous on anyone else; Sanzo took it, repressed and quiet as he rested on his hands and knees or lay face down. Most times, Hakkai didn’t even undress him all the way. Most of the time it would just be a shift of robes and the soft sliding of a zipper and just enough warm up for Sanzo to grunt, but not make any kind of noise of pain.

So it wasn’t the originality that kept him coming back. It was the rare nights when they broke routine that got him. When the clothes came off and flesh was bared and moans and sighs rippled through the heavy air. Those were the nights Gojyo couldn’t resist. Those were the nights when the heat, the energy, the need and the emotion echoed themselves in Gojyo’s body and spilled from him in time with their release.

Those nights were unchoreographed, unapologetic, and unrestrained. Hakkai would arch and fall, bitten-raw lips pressing into Sanzo’s neck. Sanzo would stay almost perfectly still except for the rapid rise and fall of his chest. There would be frantic kisses, flashes of tongue. Skin sliding against sweat-slicked skin. And when they finished, the night would settle, surrounding the two of them like an inky blanket, their bodies glowing like pale, fallen stars.

On these nights, Gojyo would stroke himself nice and slow, savoring the build up to the final rush. He would watch and hang on every gasp and whimper. He would close his eyes and inhale the salty tang of sweat. He would imagine the feel Hakkai’s fingers, stroking and teasing. He would inherently know the taste Sanzo’s breathless kiss, and the sharp raking of calloused fingers through his hair. On these nights, it would be so visceral, he’d have to remind himself he wasn’t actually there between them, sharing in their lust. That he was only observing.

But observing was more than okay when it felt like this.


End file.
